Death By Your Element
by Seriously Yours
Summary: A collection of Avatar drabbles concerning love,hate,lichi nuts and more. First one up Zutara, Next...you decide.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know any of our long-term reviewers may be laughing their heads off and calling us soddin' hypocrites; so let me explain. This is La Femme not Baal. (Baal states that he'd rather drown in shit than write romance.) **

**I am also allergic to fluff but I took an overdose of anti-histamine and sat down to write this Zutara drabble. Hope you like it :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Me, Love me not…**

Katara let her hand fall to the blooming foliage at her side, and randomly picked up a flower. It was a blood-red fire-orchid. Blood, Red and Fire. The distressed water bender threw away the flower and snatched another. This was a peaceful yellow, a blossom of the wild.

Slowly, with infinite zeal, she began picking off the petals one by one, whispering two names beneath her breath.

"What are you doing?" Two strong hands grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Katara dropped the flower and stared at Zuko, biting her lip. The exiled Prince stared back into her cerulean eyes in silence, not demanding an answer to his question.

"Counting petals huh? Didn't know you still believe in that stuff?" The Prince arched an eyebrow as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Have some faith Zuko, counting petals have solved many a life's problems." Katara admonished in a fake patronizing tone. She knelt to pick up the yellow bloom and turned away from fire bender.

Not letting her escape so easily, Zuko stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"And which of life's problems has a flower deciphered for you?"

Angling her head towards him, Katara leaned back on his shoulder "Oh many…"

"Like what?"

The girl let loose a musical laugh. "Like whether to have lichi nuts or crab nuts for dinner?"

"Ohhhh _very _profound." Zuko rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Katara inhaled the fragrance of the blossom, and smiled, "Flower Power, Bow to its wisdom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liked it? Want me to continue? Tell me if you want humor/angst/love/lust or randomness.**

**Just drop me a line and I'll be sure to follow through with it. Pirate's honor! **

**Hee hee,**

**Thanx a lot,**

**La Femme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey raven717, Randomness won.Thankyou for all those who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

**This is in Zuko's point of view. Aang had defeated Ozai. The end of the war is just the beginning…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There Are No Happy Endings, Because Nothing Ends**

**Zuko's POV-**

Uncle led the way to the War room and I followed him against my will.

As our steps brought us closer to the guarded doors, I realized the resemblance to the appalling day three years ago. _How similar it was yet not the same_. For one, I wasn't a naïve boy of fourteen anymore, I was seventeen and a man. Secondly, there was no monster behind those doors to torment me. No. the monster was dead.

Yet why was I so hesitant, so against stepping into the room. _Why was I afraid?_

"Zuko, I think it's best if you do not join me in the Fire Court." Uncle said as if reading my mind.

So my own Uncle thought I was a coward. "What? No! Why?"

"It's better if you remain in the antechamber and listen, then they wouldn't…" he trailed off, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Wouldn't what? Lie?"

"They _would_ speak freely."

I opened my mouth angrily, but Uncle spoke up first. The genuine care in his tone stopped my words.

"Judge them from a distance Zuko. Intentions are clearer a mile away than at arms length. Some times it's wise not to stare into your enemy's eyes."

"Yet, it's cowardly to listen behind their backs."

Uncle Iroh sighed. "No more cowardly than subjecting them to your rules without hearing what they have to say."

_Maybe I don't want to hear what they say._ My mind voiced my words.

Uncle just shook his head and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"A real leader faces the music, even if he doesn't like the tune"

Silently, I opened the door to the antechamber that lay parallel to the War room. The architects had engineered the room with such acoustics that the eavesdropper… No,_ listener_ could hear anything, even a _pin drop_ in the Fire Court. As the door closed behind me, Uncle's tranquil voice floated over.

"This time Zuko do not speak. I beg you."

_I won't Uncle. I promise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crossed my arms and stood in the darkness. _Waiting for the drama to unfold._

Chairs scraped back as their occupants stood up, in deference to my Uncle's arrival.

A flurry of greetings. _A flood of lies_.

"General Iroh!" "It's an honour to have you Sir." "Is the Lord going to join us?"

"No I'm afraid not. My nephew is…_else where_."

"Oh! That IS regrettable…"

"No matter. He instructed me to chair the council…You may speak freely gentlem.."

"SO he opted to turn his back on the council. How _prudent._" Warden Yoshi's scathing tone was all too recognizable.

I clenched my fists as my Uncle's voice, rushed to smooth over the situation. "Now, now…"

"What is it, may I enquire, that's more important than the imminent chaos in the fire nation?" That was General Takoda, one of my late father's closest friends. _One of my greatest enemies._

"I thought it was obvious…" sneered Yoshi, "That water-wench is more important to him than the fire-nation ever will be."

My fists were aflame; I was a breath away from breaking my promise when my Uncle spoke up.

"Keep in mind General Yoshi…that water-wench will be your queen."

"NEVER! I Will NOT accept a Peasant queen. I will never allow her filth to taint the blood line. It might come as a surprise for _Lord _Zuko but I am NOT the only one against this atrocity."

"He's right." Takoda's silky voice reached my ears. "I'd rather take my own life than serve a commoner."

_And I will be glad to assist you._ Whispered Zuko, trying to still his trembling hands.

A silence followed through which the ugly sentiments swirling in the chamber was palpable.

"Frankly I don't care who the queen is. She may be a hag off the street if that's the Lord's fancy…All I care is what's needed to be done _now_!"

Zuko strived to assign a name to the voice. Then he remembered. It was Admiral Mekai. A young nobleman who climbed through the ranks not by manipulation and blackmail, but by bravery and honor. Yet the question remained. _A friend or a foe?_

In the next room, Mekai continued forcefully. "We are in the process of with-drawing troops from Fire-Nation controlled Earth kingdom territory. But it's not proving easy. Our settlers have been looted, chased out of their homes by Earth nationals and forced to flee, leaving behind live stock, heirlooms and sometimes everything they owned. Our soliders can't intervene or they'll say we're breaking the peace treaty. Either way WE, the fire nation end up being demonized!" .

My Uncle's reply was cryptic. "It's a give and take relationship."

Makai's was not. "Yeah, they give us shit, and we take it."

I desperately wanted to rush into the room and discuss the options, formulate strategies and create a solution. But my promise of silence stilled me. Mekai truly had my nation's best interest at heart. His anger did not stem from jealousy or mutiny. For that, I was grateful

"That's not the end…"spoke a soft voice. That of Admiral Sukoi. My Uncle's old friend.

"There are still pockets of freedom fighters who ambush our peace troops and cut off aid. They haven't seemed to realize that the war is over. But their the least of my worries. A new threat has arrived. The so called "Faithfuls" under Princess Zula…"

"The Rebel Fire Benders?" Mekai questioned.

'Yes, their causing a massive uproar.burning down entire villages wiping out isolated tribes including fire-citizens. They have to be stopped."

"The Avatar will take care of them, won't he?"

The snake Yoshi spoke up. "The Avatar would rather watch us fall than lift a finger to help us."

The usually serene Sukoi was annoyed. "And may I ask why?"

"You'll be blind not to see that the Avatar is prejudiced against the fire nation. After all Zuko _did _steal his pretty girl friend."

"That is irrelevant!"

"Really?" Takoda snorted coming to Yoshi's defence. "Then maybe it's also irrelevant that the fire nation exterminated the Avatar's people?"

"The Avatar is impartial." Mekai's voice was strong yet his tone betrayed his uncertainly.

Yoshi gleefully took up the argument.

"Maybe he is… But it's a pity our new Lord isn't here to offer us his _advice. _Then again, He doesn't even understand the consequences of backing out of the war…

Takoda joined in. "Yes the Avatar might have defeated Lord Ozai, but if Zuko had a spine we could have won. But what does he do? Sign a peace treaty."

Mekai's voice resounded around the hall."I believe it took a man of great strength to end the pointless blood shed of a hundred years AND accept responsibility for the crimes of his forefathers."

"Pointless? Crimes? Is that what Fire Nation victory is called now? First Zuko and now you. Treacherous scum "

Admiral Mekai's voice rose in anger. "I'm trying to see things from your point of view General, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

I chuckled quietly. _Mekai was definitely a friend._

"Insubordination!" thundered Takoda . "If the fire lord was alive he'll have your head."

Quietly yet firmly my Uncle spoke up. "The fire lord _is_ alive general and it would be wise to remember that."

The implied threat silenced both Yoshi and Takoda.

Admiral Sukoi broke the stillness.

"A hundred years worth of war cannot be righted by a hundred words. What I want to know is _Does fire lord Zuko have a plan?_"

**Behind the wall, Zuko sighed. The plan was always the same for him. It had been the same one from the moment he looked in to the fiery contempt of his father's eyes up to this moment. The plan was to survive.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How did you like this? Don't worry though…Kat will make an appearance soon.**

**Plz review, they really inspire me and fluff up my brain.**

**Thank you,**

**La Femme**


	3. Chapter 3

**A humongous THANK YOU to all your lovely reviews. Thank you so so so so so much.**

**This drabble was inspired by a Harry Potter story called "The Boy Shrugged." Kudos to megan.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Series of Questions asked through the Seasons.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears dampened the boy's shirt as the girl wept on his shoulder. "It's been six months, he hasn't replied. He'll never forgive me will he?"

"He's the Avatar. He's out saving the world" The boy shrugged. "Maybe he missed your letter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They curse this wedding." The girl sighed. "They'll hate you because of me."

"I don't care." The boy shrugged. "I'm marrying _you_, not them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still look like a peasant," the girl cried, dropping her face into her hands. "Maybe I shouldn't go?"

"You're beautiful" The boy shrugged. "Promise the first dance for me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl shielded her eyes from the light and buried her face against the boy.

"I hate mornings. Don't you?"

"I hate nights." The boy shrugged. "The dark brings back old nightmares."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked up from her letter, her eyes shining. "Sokka wants me to come to Kyoshi. They're celebrating the winter solstice."

She read some more and her smile withered. "You're not invited. What shall I do?"

"Go. Have fun." The boy shrugged. "I'm used to being alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They say opposites attract." The girl smiled. 'Do you think that's true?"

"Look at us" the boy shrugged. "But I can't say for sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I saw you looking at Jun today…"the girl bit her lip. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"I wasn't looking at her face." The boy shrugged. "I swear she has more muscles than me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang came by when you weren't here." The girl smiled. "He said he was sorry for being a jerk."

"About time too." The boy shrugged. "Did it take a whole year to figure that out?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard that you met Sokka…"the girl asked, twirling her hair nervously. "How did it go?"

"Quite good." The boy shrugged, "We're both alive and whole."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl turned feverish eyes towards the boy. "You should go. This feast is in your honor. They're waiting."

"I don't care." The boy shrugged, "I'm staying right here with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy or girl?" the girl whispered. "Who do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be a surprise." the boy shrugged. "He's our child and that's all that matters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want Aang as godfather," said the girl, taking the boy's hand. "You don't mind do you?"

"He protects the nations and nature…" The boy shrugged. "So why not a newborn?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I healed a little boy today" the girl stood on tiptoes and kissed the boy. "What did you do?"

"Nothing _that _special." The boy shrugged. "I just ruled the fire nation."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Fin**

**How was that? Weird/ Silly /Cute?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanx,**

**La Femme.**


End file.
